How Trainers Tell
by BriarGem
Summary: This is just my little theory on how trainers tell which Pokémon they're calling out. Anime-verse. A collection of one-shots. Basically, if I think of more theories, I'll put them up.
1. Chapter 1

How Trainers Tell

BriarGem

* * *

Briar stood at the ready, her loyal Vulpix at her side, as the Eevee leapt. "Dodge and use Tackle!" The Vulpix obeyed readily, jumping on top of the little brown fox. Since it was a young Eevee, it sustained more injuries than an older Pokémon would have. Vulpix bounded to her trainers side as the red and white Pokéball was thrown, tapping the Eevees head and cracking along the seam. A whitish light covered the Eevee and absorbed it into the Pokéball. The orb closed and shook, once, twice, three times, before falling still with a soft _snick_. A silhouette appeared, a darker red than the top half of the ball. An Eevee. Briar cheered and returned Vulpix, scooping up the Eevees Pokéball as she did. She then walked to the Pokémon Centre to have her new Eevee checked out.

* * *

A/N: Since quite a few people, I'm assuming, wonder how trainers tell what's in their Pokéballs, this is my theory. Enjoy thinking about that!

kthnxbai

~BriarGem


	2. Chapter 2

**_Amorous-Thunder, thanks for your review, I have given you a theory based on it! Enjoy!_**

* * *

****Briar was happily walking along Route 4 with her Vulpix trotting along beside her when the bushes rustled. The trainer and Vulpix both stiffened, knowing it was a wails Pokémon. The newcomer slid out of the bushes, revealing itself to be a Dratini. Briar decided to let her recently evolved Glaceon handle the situation, before tossing out the Pokéball, shouting the Pokémons' name.

"Glace!" It cried as the Pokéballs light faded. The Dratini responded in kind.

"Glaceon, could you use quick attack?" Briar implored. Glaceon responded with an affirmative before its' body blurred with speed. The Dratini was quick to move, but was still grazed by the attack. Then, without a command from its' trainer, the Glaceon leapt, biting the smaller Pokémon, weakening it significantly. Briar tossed a Pokéball, which enveloped the Dratini in its characteristic light.

The ball began to twitch, and shook a few times before_ clicking_ shut. Briar stalked over to the Pokéball and scooped it up. She then began to dig around in her bag before finding what she was looking for. She pulled it out and held it up. A black permanent marker. She quickly wrote _Dratini _on the side of the red and white orb before recalling Glaceon and hooking both balls on her hip. Then she started walking to the nearest Pokémon centre to have her Pokémon healed.

* * *

_**A/N: Again, thanks to **_**_Amorous-Thunder for the idea. Also, yes the Glaceon is the Eevee she caught in chapter one. R&R!_**


	3. Theory 1, evolution

**Another chapter! This is a repeat theory basically. The evolution of Eevee into Glaceon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Briar strode down the small earthen path, towards her home. She had hoped to show her uncle her new Eevee. Her Vulpix, nicknamed Pixie, trotted at her side.

The door creaked open, and she peered around it. Her uncle rose from the plush armchair next to the fireplace. He enthusiastically shouted a greeting, and she giggled and his eccentricity.

"Look what I caught!" she said, still snickering. She brought out the brown, fox-like Pokémon. Her uncle asked an unexpected question.

"What are you hoping to evolve it into?"

"A Glaceon, hopefully. Her nickname is Crystal," was her answer. He walked briskly into his bedroom. When he returned, he was carrying a small, ice-blue stone that chilled the room slightly.

"An evolution stone," he said simply. "To evolve her when you're ready." She smiled, taking the stone.

* * *

A few months later, when her Eevee, Crystal, was a higher level, she tugged the cold stone from her bag and placed it in front of her Pokémon.

Crystal jumped forward and placed her nose on the stone. The Eevees' form began to glow. Briar could see the Eevee's tail and ears growing into a rhombus shape. A moment later, a Glaceon stood proudly in front of her. Briar hugged the newly evolved Pokémon and recalled it.

The word_ Eevee_ on the Pokéball glowed, like the actual Eevee had a moment ago, and began to change shape. When the glow faded, the word had changed. It was now the word _Glaceon, _written in light ice blue.

* * *

**Anyway, next chapter will be theory 2 on evolution. Then what I will call 'The Starter Theory,' which is how you can tell which starter you'll get. **


	4. Theory 2 Evolution

**A/N: The Dratini's gonna evolve this chap! Also, we shall introduce Briars rival! To the chapter, AWAAAAAAYYYYY!**

* * *

Route 7. The route her rival was on. She could see Rubi just at the end of the path. This battle would be the third that Rubi challenged her to. The Ponyta, Rhyhorn, and Seel that her rival had were close to evolving, just as her own Dratini was.

"I challenge you, Briar Hikino!" _'Ah yes, the battle cry,' _thought Briar as she turned to face her red-head rival. The other girl was quick to send out her Rhyhorn. Briar sent out her Dratini, hoping to evolve it during the battle.

Rhyhorn charged. The Dratini, Flora, slid out of the way gracefully, and Briar cheered.

"Hit him with a Dragon Rage!" Briar shouted, and Dratini was quick to obey. They continued to pummel the poor Rhyhorn quite thoroughly. When Rubi recalled the poor thing, it was unconscious, paralyzed, and burned. Flora began to glow. Floras 5'11" height reached new levels, stopping at an impressive 13'01". The glow faded and shattered. A graceful Dragonair now stood where a Dratini once did. Briar recalled Flora and turned the pokéball towards herself. The permanent marker had faded to the point where, while still readable, it was nearly invisible. She tugged the marker out of its spot in her pocket, idly sending out her next Pokémon. She quickly scrawled _Dragonair_ before turning her attention back to her battling Glaceon.

* * *

**That's a wrap! As I have already stated, next chap will be the 'Starter Theory'. Rubi is based off of my sisters OC and Flora is a name from Winx Club. If you don't know who Flora is, she's the fairy of plants and all around nice chick. **

**kthnxbai**

**~BriarGem**


	5. The Starter Theory

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's been on nearly a month, but look on the bright side! Some fics take over a year! Anyway, the starter theory. How do you know what your firstie is. TO THE CHAPTER, AWAAAAAY~!**

* * *

Briar stood at the entrance to the Pokémon lab, remembering her first time here.

~LOL~FLASHBACK~TIME~

Her auburn hair glinted in the sunlight as she walked, determined, to the door of the Pokémon lab. Her uncle was by her side, his loyal starter behind them. The door opened, and the professor ushered them in. The professor straightened, saying, "I'm sorry dear, but all the usual starters were grabbed yesterday, but I'm positive I'll come up with something!" She watched as he entered the bowels of the lab, and waited. Though some of the sounds startled her. When the professor returned, he was carrying a Pokéball. It looked a little different than a traditional one. He set it down on the table with a _clunk_. Then there was a whirring sound before the Starter Ball activated the additional feature. A projection of a Pokéball popped up, and, with the typical pop and flash, opened. A projected Vulpix came out of the projected 'ball. Briar squeed and clapped.

"It's perfect!" Briar cheered, before scooping up the 'ball and releasing the Pokémon inside. The small female Vulpix looked up before crying "Pix!" and leaping into her arms. The professor handed her a Pokédex and five Pokéballs. She left the lab happier than ever with her new Vulpix, Pixie.

~Guess what?~End~Flashback~

Briar sighed and absentmindedly stroked Pixies head, steeling her resolve, and entering the lab.

* * *

**And another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed, 'cause I'm still new at this! Next I'll evolve the darling Pixie!**

**kthnxbai**

**~BriarGem**


End file.
